Mama
by sweetteasus
Summary: Certain nins reflect on their 'mothers.'
1. Gaara's a Good Boy

Moshi moshi, my minions! thepia is back with another fanfic! -weak applause- This time, I come not with songfic/yaoi/humor, but with angst/drama!

These are oneshots, not necessarily connected to each other and they can be read separately. I've went and made Shukaku and Kyuubi female for obvious reasons.

**Disclaimer**- If you recognize it, it ain't mine. Naruto, the series is owned by Kishimoto Masashi, Naruto, the person is owned by Uchiha Sasuke, and Gaara is owned by Hyuuga Neji.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Shukaku/Kyuubi speaking"**

'_Gaara/Naruto speaking to Shukaku/Kyuubi'_

Mama

_Gaara was a good boy._

At five years old, Sabaku no Gaara was easily the most recognized and feared member of the Kazekage's children. A mop of messy red hair fell into his black rimmed turquoise eyes, giving him the appearance of a small baby tanuki, save for the ears and tail. He was quite small for his age, only weighing about twenty-five pounds(1). Not that it mattered to anyone, oh no, it was quite the contrary. His father, the Kazekage of Sunagakure, could care less what happened to his youngest child. It would be a blessing in disguise to him if Gaara actually did waste away into nothingness. Gaara's older brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari, were quite fearful of the youngest Sabaku child as with the rest of the village and they had a very good reason to be. At Gaara's birth, at the request of their father, the one-tailed Sabaku no Shukaku had been sealed inside of him, ultimately causing the death of their mother. It also went unsaid but surely not unnoticed that Temari and Kankuro harbored a slight loathing towards the little tanuki. For the cost of giving the jinchuuriki life, their mother's own life had been sacrificed.

Gaara knew that he was despised by his own family. He had killed his father's wife and his siblings' mother, that certainly entitled one to be loathed. He also knew he was despised by the villagers, he was the container for the Shukaku. He just didn't understand why everyone hated Shukaku.

Shukaku was the only one who had ever really cared deeply for him. She would always comfort him, saying one day she'd have her revenge on those who hurt Gaara. If Gaara ever started crying, she'd send the sand to embrace him, while whispering soothing words from within him. Whenever Gaara was lonely, which was quite often, Shukaku would play with him, via sand.

Shukaku would also protect him from the numerous assasains sent to kill him, using the sand of course. To Gaara, the sand was precious to him. It was a manifestation of Shukaku's love to him.

'_He-hey, Shukaku-sama?'_

"**Yes, pup?"**

'_Um, I heard Temari and Kankuro talking about their mama to Yashamaru-no-ojisama(2)…'_

"**Pup, you know-"**

'_And they were talking about what she used to do with them…play with them, make them feel better, take care of them…"_

"**I see."**

'_You do that for me, don't you?'_

"**Of course I do."**

'_Are you my mama?'_

Silence. That was the only thing Gaara heard for a few minutes before Shukaku finally spoke.

"**Do you want me to be?"**

'…_y-yes.'_ Shukaku smirked, everthing was going as it should be. She could finally wreak havoc on this damned village and cure her bloodlust!

"**Alright, pup. I'll be your mother, but you have to be a good boy and do what I say. Understand, pup?"**

'_Yes…mama.'_

"**That's a good boy."**

Gaara was a good boy. He did everything his mama told him to do. If his mama said kill, he would kill. If he did a good job, his mama would surely reward him with hugs and a few kind words. It was a good deal.

'_Mama…am I good boy?"_ The sand slowly began to wrap around him.

"**Yes pup. You're a very good boy."**

(1) I don't know how much the average five year old weighs. I read somewhere that it was around forty pounds, so I figure him weighing twenty-five would make him pretty small.

(2) A respectful term for "uncle"

Well, there's chapter one. The next chapter will involve Naruto and Kyuubi. Yes, I know Naruto didn't know he was the Kyuubi's container until he was twelve, but I get the feeling he was aware that he had _something_ inside of him. I'm thinking of doing a couple about Neji and Sasuke remembering their mothers, but I'm not quite sure yet. Reviews are encouraged, flames will be used to light the burning fires of youth (thank you Gai-sensei) Ja ne!


	2. Naruto was a good little kit

Well, thepia is back with chapter two! This one is kinda long, longer than chapter one. Now I feel bad for Gaara, making his chapter so short.

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto™. Naruto Uzumaki is owned by Sasuke Uchiha. I am merely borrowing him.**

* * *

_Naruto was a very good little kit. He made his mama proud._

Uzumaki Naruto was not your average three year old, not in the slightest. In the three years of his little life, he had been bestowed with the title "Konoha's Number One Most Hated." How he had accomplished this feat was beyond him but that's a question that will be answered nine years from now. Naruto was short, shorter than the average three year old, with wild sunshine hair, bright blue eyes and two sets of whisker marks on his cheeks. He was often seen lurking near the Konoha Ninja Academy, waiting for when his beloved Iruka-sensei would finish up teaching for the day and perhaps treat him to a bowl of ramen. Naruto adored Iruka-sensei, he could hardly wait until he was able to go to the Academy in two years, then he could see Iruka all the time.

Naruto had good reason to adore the teacher, he was the only one who didn't spit venomous words in his direction or turn away in disgust at the sight of him. Iruka was like Naruto's father, making sure that he made it to his tiny apartment safely, making sure he got fed and his clothes were clean, and that what little money the Hokage gave Naruto every week was carefully budgeted. It was nice, Naruto thought, but it just didn't feel the same as having his real parents.

Whenever he asked, Iruka would just smile sadly and tell him that his mother died giving birth to him and his father probably passed soon after. Afterwards, Naruto would nod his head slowly in understanding and then Iruka would quickly change the subject. The pony-tailed man felt that telling him that was better than the truth.

Today, Naruto was patiently sitting outside the Academy for Iruka to finish up classes for the day so they could go for nightly dinner of Ichiraku's ramen. He was sitting next to the door, bored when he got the idea to start kicking his legs. Up and down went his chubby little legs for about for about ten minutes before Iruka finally appeared.

"Hello, Naruto. What are you doing?" Iruka asked as the toddler continued with his actions.

"Kicking, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said, not pausing in his kicking tirade.

"Well, if you're ready, we can go get something to eat or you can stay out here and kick the night away." Iruka said, ruffling Naruto's blonde locks. The said boy grinned and playfully batted the older man's hand away before hopping up.

"Forget kicking, let's go get some ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. Iruka had to smile, that boy would do anything for a bowl of ramen.

"Alright, Naruto let's go before it gets crowded." They were just about to head in the direction to Ichiraku's before three people made their way over to the duo.

The first one was a man in his late thirties, with long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. He was clad in brown with a on the back of his shirt. The thing that really made him stand out was his eyes; they were such a light lavender that they were almost white. The man was dragging two small children: a girl who looked to be about Naruto's own age with short indigo hair and boy who was probably a good year older with the same brown hair as the man. Both children had the man's lavender eyes and the girl was blushing slightly while the boy had his face set in a scowl.

"Ah, ohayo, Hiashi-sama! How are you today?" Iruka called, waving to the trio.

"Ohayo, Iruka-sensei, I'm good." Hiashi answered, letting go of the children's hands. The girl immediately start twirling her fingers together while looking at her feet and the boy folded his arms over his chest indignantly.

"And what do I owe this visit today?" Iruka asked kindly.

"I wanted to talk to you about enrolling my nephew Neji in the Academy for next year. It is time he started his formal ninja training." Hiashi said, motioning to scowling boy. Naruto stared at Neji in awe. He was so lucky, getting ready to start learning how to be ninja. As Hiashi said these words, the girl glanced at Neji and blushed.

"Well, that's quite alright, Hiashi-sama, but I'm afraid I don't have any applications with me at the moment. If you like you could stop by tomorrow and I can get you one." Iruka said. Hiashi nodded gruffly.

"That will be fine."

Naruto, who was beginning to get bored with all of the "grown-up" talk, made his way over to where Neji and the girl stood and decided to make aquaintences out of them.

"Hi! My name's Naruto, what are yours?" Naruto asked, giving them a grin so wide that it nearly split his face in two. Neji glanced at Naruto before rolling his eyes. The girl on the other hand, glanced at him and blushed harder.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji and I am four years old." Neji said before transforming his features so that they resembled a Noh mask.

"M-m-my name i-is H-h-hyuuga H-h-hinata and I-I'm th-three y-years old." Hinata stuttered, not once taking her eyes off the ground.

"Hey! You're the same age as me! Are you two brother and sister?" Naruto asked, going wide-eyed.

"No. We're cousins. Her father is my father's twin brother." Neji said as Hinata nodded.

"Ohhh!" Naruto exclaimed while nodding. "I get it." Naruto was about to ask the Hyuuga cousins another question before they were rudely interrupted.

"HINATA! NEJI! GET AWAY FROM HIM THIS INSTANT!" Hiashi bellowed, startling the three toddlers. Apparently the elder Hyuuga had finally taken notice of the little blond. Iruka's features were a cross between utter shock and horror at the man's exclamation.

"W-w-why, f-f-father?" Hinata asked timidly. Hiashi gave Naruto a hate-filled glared before turning back to Hinata.

"Hinata. Neji. I don't ever want to see you near that-that _thing_ again, do you understand?" He said as he pointed at Naruto.

"Hiashi-sama!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Hinata, Neji, I mean it. Stay away from this_ demon_! Good day, Iruka-sensei!" Hiashi said, before grabbing Neji and Hinata and dragging them in the direction they came.

Iruka stood there gaping in shock. Most of the villagers preferred to keep their children away from Naruto, for fear that the demon in him would leak out and harm them. Never in the years that Iruka knew Naruto did anyone come right out and call him a demon to his face.

Iruka slowly turned to where Naruto stood, mouth aghast and tears beginning to roll down his face. He sniffled slightly and Iruka felt his heart break at the sight.

"Naruto…" Iruka started before moving towards the blond. Naruto pushed Iruka's hand away before turning away and heading into the direction of his apartment.

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha alone. Everywhere he went, he could feel the harsh gaze of the villagers and hear the cruel words tossed in his general direction. Several parents held their children back as he passed, giving him a glare that clearly said "You don't belong here." For the first time in his life, he learned just how cold the village in the Land of Fire truly was. 

After a few minutes and many cold stares later, Naruto finally made it to his tiny apartment. After shutting and locking the door, he headed towards his bedroom and laid down on his futon and let sad tears fall from his eyes.

'Why do they all hate me? What did I ever do to them?' He thought angrily to himself.

"**Quit your tears, kit."** Naruto froze. Ever since he could remember, he always had this voice inside of him that would come out to comfort him whenever he was upset. He didn't know where it came from, but whenever he heard it, he got this feeling inside of him, like something was going to happen.

'_W-w-why?'_ He stammered.

"**Because, kit, it upsets me when you cry. Contrary to popular belief, I do care about what happens to you. Now tell me what's wrong."**

'_W-w-well, today I went to go see Iruka-sensei and I waited for him likes I always do and I met some new peoples, Neji and Hinata. They were really nice, 'specially Hinata. But their daddy didn't like me and c-called me a name.'_

"**What did he call you?"**

'_W-w-what's a demon?'_ Kyuubi felt her chakra flare as Naruto asked this. Even if she was murderous demon who had destroyed most of the village and was resentful towards being bound inside of a _human_ of all things, she was still a female fox and her mothering instinct was intact.

"**Don't worry, you're not a demon, kit."**

'_Then why do they call me that?'_

"**Kit, I'm not the one to tell you this, but one day you're gonna find out why people are cruel to you."**

'_I guess you're right…are you sure I'm not a demon?'_

"**I'm positive. You're my little kit."** Naruto smiled at this. That voice always knew how to make him feel better. It reminded him of the way he saw mothers soothing their babies. Now that he thought about it…

'_Could I ask you something?'_

"**Of course, kit."**

'_W-well, when you talk to me, you always make me feel better when I'm sad. Does that make you my mama?'_ Kyuubi smirked to herself. Even though she would never admit to herself, she had begun to view Naruto as her own kit. After all, the kit was her container and the last thing she wanted was a mopey three year old.

"**Of course I can be your mama. But for me to be your mama, you've got to make me proud. Understand?"**

'_Yes mama…but how do I make you proud?'_

"**Well, first thing kit, you've got to get back at those villagers that called you names. No kit of mine is going to be a doormat for those damn **_**humans**_** to walk all over."** Naruto nodded.

'_How do I do that?'_

"**Do you know how to play pranks?"**

'_Yes mama.'_

"**Good. Tomorrow, I want you take some of those finger paints Iruka got you and go to the Hokage mountain. We're gonna fix up the faces a little bit…especially the last one."**

'_Yes mama.'_

* * *

"Naruto! Where you the one that painted those things on Hokage mountain?!" Iruka exclaimed as Naruto stood sheepishly before him. 

"Yes, Iruka-sensei…" Naruto said softly. He felt a tiny bit ashamed of what he did but somehow knowing that he made his mama proud covered up that feeling.

"Why did you do it Naruto?" Iruka asked. Somehow, Iruka wasn't surprised. This clearly was cry for attention. That or subconciously, Naruto was extracting his revenge on the village that had been so cruel to him.

"Because…" Naruto murmured.

"Naruto, don't do that. Do you understand what it means to bear the title Hokage?" Iruka asked as Naruto shook his head. Iruka sighed and began the tedious task of explaining what it meant to be Hokage.

* * *

'_Hey mama.'_

"**Yes kit?"**

'_When I did that stuff to the big face rock…I gotted in big trouble. Iruka-sensei got mad at me.'_

"**Don't worry about him kit. You just listen to what your mama tells you to do."**

'_So…is Iruka-sensei wrong?'_

"**Kit, Iruka-sensei doesn't understand. You just keep making your mama proud."**

'_So…I made you proud?'_

"**Of course you do. You're a very good little kit. You make your mama proud."**

Naruto smiled.

* * *

I'm not sure if I should do Neji's next or Sasuke's. Perhaps I should let you all decide for me! So please, tell me if the next chapter should feature Neji or Sasuke. 

Gaara: Review whore.

Of course I'm not trying to use this as a way to increase my reviews, whatever gave you that notion –shifty eyes—

Gaara: -rolls eyes-

You know what, now I'm not sorry for making your chapter so short. Anyway, I think its time for you guys to use your mad fanfiction ninja skills and Review no Jutsu!


End file.
